


Un Viaje Espontáneo a España

by jadeywappz



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bayani Props Universe, Bayaniserye, Character Death, Family Drama, Goyo Props Universe, Heneral Goon, Lunasona, Mental Breakdown, Other, Phobias, historical fiction - Freeform, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeywappz/pseuds/jadeywappz
Summary: Not all stories had a happy beginning.





	1. Como Empezó Todo

> _Kailan ba matatapos ang aking pagdurusa dito sa mundo?_

 

Nagugutom ako.

Nauuhaw ako.

Napapagod na ako.

Pero sino nga ba ako?

* * *

Akala ko normal sa isang pamilya ang magkaroon ng anak na aso. Akala ko din natuwa sila sa akin dahil parehas kaming gwapo ng kakambal ko. Pero umpisa pa lang ay ayaw na akong makasama ng mga magulang ko dahil takot sila sa akin.

At nalaman ko na lang ang masakit na katotohanan noong iniwan nila ako sa isang kweba at halata sa mga itsura nila na wala silang nararamdamang pagsisisi sa kanilang ginawa. Nagpapasalamat na lang ako na malapit pa rin yun sa bahay. Kaya naman tuwing hapon ay nakakadalaw si Kuya Julian upang magdala ng sisig at turuan ako sa pagbabasa, pagsusulat, at pagsasalita. Noong lumaki naman si Goyo ay dumadalaw na din siya sa akin upang turuan ako kung paanong makipagkaibigan sa ibang tao. 

* * *

 Isang araw ay bigla nila akong yinayang mamasyal at dinala ako sa tapat ng bahay ni Danilo Corpuz, isa sa mga matalik nilang kaibigan. Hindi ko pa masyadong naintindihan ang kanilang sinasabi pero naalala ko ang lungkot sa kanilang mukha habang kausap ako.

 

_"Aso, mag-iingat ka ha? Dito ka na lang muna at magpakasaya ka."_

Sasagot sana ako pero hinaplos ni Goyo ang aking ulo. _"Tama si kuya. Kapag matatapos na ang giyerang ito, babalikan ka namin dito at iuuwi ka na namin sa bahay."_

_"Saan po ba kayo pupunta?"_

Huminga ng malalim si Julian. _"Mas magandang hindi mo na malaman. Isa pa, nandito naman si Danilo upang samahan ka."_

_"Paano, mauuna na kami. Hanggang sa muli, kambal."_

 

Nagyakapan kaming tatlo at kahit hindi ko alam ang tunay na dahilan ay umiyak na din ako tulad ng ginagawa nila. Noong sila ay umalis, lumapit na si Danilo sa tabi ko.

_"Ano ang pangalan mo?"_

_"H-hindi ko po alam."_

_"May binanggit ba sina Goyo at Julian sa iyo?"_

Umiling ako. _"Wala po."_

_"Simula ngayon, Doggo na ang itatawag ko sa iyo."_

 

Ngumiti ako at sabay na kaming pumasok sa loob ng bahay.


	2. Una Pesadilla Viviente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away is a cowardly thing to do...but sometimes, it is the only way left to survive.

> " _Doggo, umalis ka na! At huwag mong kakalimutan ang mga bilin ko sa iyo!"_

Sumasakit na ang mga binti ko. Pero kailangan ko pa ring tumakbo upang makaalis sa lugar na ito.

 

" _Kuya Danilo, natatakot na po ako."_

Yinakap niya ako ng mahigpit.  _"Simula ngayon, tahol na lang ang pwede mong sabihin."_

_"Pero..."_

_"Marunong ka pa naman diba?"_

_"O-aww aww"_

 

May nakita akong mga nakakalat na sisig sa gilid ng kalsada. Nagsimula akong kumain pero bigla akong binuhat ng isang bata at naglakad siya papalayo sa pagkain. Nagmamakaawa ako dahil gutom pa ako pero hindi niya ako naiintindihan dahil puro kahol lang ang ginagawa ko.

 

_"Bueno. Maliban sa amin at sa pamilya mo, hindi dapat malalaman ng iba na marunong kang maglakad, magbasa, magsulat, at magsalita ng parang tao."_

_"Bakit naman po?"_

_"Kailangang maniwala sila na isa ka lang simpleng aso at lumaki na walang kasamang pamilya."_

_"Paano naman po kayo? Paano ka?"_

Tinitigan niya ako ng maigi at binigyan ng isang buto.  _"Para na din ito sa iyong proteksyon. Hindi kami papayag na sasaktan ka ng mga kalaban natin."_

 

Mabait ang batang kumupkop sa akin at binigyan niya ako ng mga buto habang bumabiyahe kami papuntang Maynila. Pero isa pala siyang Espanyol at dinala niya ako sa kampo nila dahil isang sundalo ang kanyang ama. Kaya naman noong nakatulog na silang lahat ay dahan-dahan akong kumuha ng mga pagkain at tumakas.

 

May sasabihin pa sana si Kuya sa akin pero bigla na lang bumukas ang pinto at bumungad sa amin ang dalawang Espanyol.

 

_"Así que aquí es donde te escondes." (Dito ka pala nagtatago.)_

_"Únete a nuestro ejército y tu vida se salvará." (Sumama ka sa amin bilang isang sundalo at hindi ka namin papatayin.)_

Hindi ko naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi nila pero nakita ko ang magkahalong takot at galit sa mga mata ni Kuya.

_"¡Nunca!" (Hindi!)_

_"Bien entonces. Ahora tu perro querido verás como morirás." (Kung ganun, makikita ng pinakamamahal mong aso kung paano ka mamamatay.)_

Bumulong si Kuya sa tenga ko habang lumuluha siya.  _"Inaamin ko, isa din akong sundalo tulad ng mga kapatid mo. At sana maiintindihan mo na marangal ang pinaglalaban namin."_

Umiyak ako dahil nakita kong kinasa ng mga sundalo ang kanilang baril kaya naman nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa pagbulong habang tinatahan ako. " _T_ _andaaan mong mahal na mahal kita. At patawad sa kung anuman ang masasaksihan mo pagkatapos nito."_

 

Bigla ko silang kinagat at nanlaban si Kuya kaya naman nagalit sila at pinagbabaril kamil. Mananalo na sana kami pero dumating ang iba pang mga Espanyol na sundalo. Bigla nila akong dinampot at binato sa isang sulok. Noong nagising uli ako, nakita kong nakahiga si Kuya at lumingon sa akin kahit siya ay duguan at naghihingalo na. Lalapit na sana ang mga kalaban dahil napansin nilang nagising ako pero pinilit niyang sumigaw bago tuluyang malagutan ng hininga...

 

" ** _Doggo, umalis ka na! At huwag mong kakalimutan ang mga bilin ko sa iyo!"_**

* * *

Sa wakas, nakarating ako ng isang kweba. Hindi man sapat ang mga dala kong pagkain pero kahit paano ay kampante ako sa lugar na ito kaya pumasok na ako sa loob at humiga. Nakatulog ako kaagad habang nananaginip na sana ay magigising na ako mula sa bangungot na ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to hurt Doggo but I have to do this in order to understand his real character and why he has to be a soft all the time.


	3. El Viaje de su Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can never be changed but the present is literally a gift to enjoy a better future.

> _Bagong pangalan, bagong pagkatao, bagong pamilya, at bagong mundo. Pero hindi ko dapat makalimutan kung ano ang mga nangyari dati dahil yun na lang ang nagpapaalala kung sino talaga ako._

* * *

Paano kaya ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob upang lumabas dito? Dahil ba sa gutom? Uhaw? Matinding pagod? O baka dahil nababagot ako sa kweba.

Habang naglalakad, pinipilit kong makinig sa mga usapan upang malaman kung ano na ang nangyari sa paligid. Sa kanila ko nalaman na ang daming nagbago dahil limang taon na ang nakalipas. Mabuti na lang may mga naawa pa din sa akin kahit paano kaya binibigyan nila ako ng pagkain at tubig.

Hindi ko namalayang nakarating na pala ako sa daungan. Nakakamangha dahil ang laki nila at maraming masasayang tao.

 _"¡Saldremos después de cinco minutos!"_ _("Aalis kami makalipas ng limang minuto!")_

Bigla kong naalala ang aking pamilya. Kumusta na sila? Ligtas ba ang mga kapatid ko lalo na sina Goyong at Kuya Julian? Alam na ba nila kung anong nangyari sa akin? 

_"¡Nos iremos ahora!" ("Aalis na kami!")_

Tama, ito lang ang naiisip kong paraan upang makakauwi. Kaya naman tumalon ako sa isang kahon at pumasok sa loob habang iniisip kung ano na kaya ang madadatnan ko sa amin.

* * *

  _"¿Por qué hay un perro en nuestra caja? ¿Y donde esta nuestro paquete?" ("Bakit may aso sa loob ng kahon? At nasaan na ang mga pinadala namin?")_

Papaluin sana ako pero tumalon ako kaagad habang kagat ang isang pirasong kamatis at tumakbo palayo sa kanila.

Ang laki ng ipinagbago ng Bulacan. Maraming mga nakatayong gusali at sosyal nang kumilos ang mga tao. Mas lalo lang sumasakit ang ulo ko dahil hindi ko naiintindihan ang mga salitang ginagamit nila.

Nakakita ako ng isang aso at kahit nakakahiya ay hindi ako nagdalawang isip sumama sa kanya.

_"guau guau." ("Mukhang bago ka dito.")_

_"aww aww aww aww aww?" ("Naliligaw kasi ako. Alam mo ba kung nasaan ang bahay ng mga Del Pilar?")_

_"guau guau guau!" ("Naku! Maraming Del Pilar dito!")_

_"aww aww aww aww?" ("Pero may kilala ka bang Gregorio at Julian Del Pilar?")_

_"guau." ("Naku, wala.")_

_"aww, aww aww?" ("Teka, nsaan na ba ako?")_

_"guau guau guau guau!" ("Nasa Espanya ka!")_

_"aww aww aww aww aww?" ("Malapit lang ba ito sa Pilipinas?")_

_"guau. guau guau?" ("Hindi. Hindi mo ba namalayang anim na buwan ang biyahe ninyo?")_

_"aww aww aww!' ("Pero kailangan ko nang umuwi sa amin!")_

_"guau guau guau." ("Sa susunod na taon ka pa makakabalik sa inyo.")_

_"aww aww aww aww?" ("Ha? Paano na ako?")_

_"guau guau guau guau guau guau." ("Ang mabuti pa, sumama ka sa akin at doon ka muna mamalagi sa bahay namin.")_

_"aww." ("Maraming salamat.")_

_"guau guau?" ("Ako nga pala si Ernesto. Anong pangalan mo?")_

_"aww aww." ("Hindi ko alam.")_

_"guau guau guau." ("Simula ngayon, ikaw na si Juanito.")_

Naisip ko nanaman ang aking mga mahal sa buhay pero mas nanaig sa akin ang kagustuhang matuto ng mga bagong kaalaman kaya tumango ako bilang pagpayag sa suhestiyon niya. Ngumiti siya at nagsimula na kami sa paglalakad.


	4. Comienzo de Algo Nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another window opens.

> _Me alegro de que te hayas convertido en mi mejor amigo. (Masaya ako dahil ikaw ang aking naging matalik na kaibigan.)_

 

**Disyembre 24, 1899**

_Kumusta? Ngayon lang uli ako nakapagsulat dito simula noong tumira ako dito sa Espanya._

_Ako namamangha sa mga magagarbong dekorasyon dito sa paligid. Nagsisimula na din silang maghanda ng pagkain para sa Noche Buena kaya naman mukhang mabubusog kami ng husto mamaya._

_Nakakatuwa dahil nakatagpo ako ng mabuting pamilya at hindi nila ako pinababayaan. Sa tuwing wala sila sa bahay, pasikreto akong nag-aaral ng Espanyol o di kaya pumapasok sa mga paaralan upang makinig sa mga klase. Nagkakaroon pa kami ni Ernesto ng pagkakataong mamasyal dahil may trabaho kami tuwing Sabado at LInggo sa isang perya. Hindi malaki ang aming kita pero kahit paano ay nakakapagtabi ako ng pera kada linggo. Ang hirap magpanggap bilang isang simpleng aso lamang pero kailangan ko itong tiisin lalo na ito lang ang tanging paraan upang makasagap ng balita tungkol sa aking mga kababayan._

_Kailangan ko nang umalis dahil bibili pa ako ng regalo para sa aking matalik na kaibigan._

_Hanggang sa muli!_

_Doggo_

* * *

Habang naglalakad ako pauwi, nagtataka ako kasi sobrang tahimik sa paligid. Baka magdadasal muna sila bago ipagdiwang ang Noche Buena? Pero ako'y nagulat noong nakita ko ang pag-aalala sa mukha ng mga amo ko kaya naman pinakinggan ko ang usapan nila.

 

_"¿A dónde fueron Ernesto y Perro?" ("Saan kaya pumunta sina Ernesto at Perro?")_

_"No lo sé. Pero no es raro que se vayan a esta hora." ("Hindi ko alam. Pero hindi ako nagtataka na parehas sila wala sa bahay ng ganitong oras.")_

 

Imposibleng umalis si Ernesto dahil may sakit siya ngayong araw. Kaya naman sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko habang hinahanap ko din siya sa mga pinagtataguan namin. 

Nakarinig ako ng isang kahol sa mga kakahuyan at alam kong siya yun kaya naman tumakbo ako kaagad hanggang nakita ko siya sa gilid ng mga puno.

 

_"guau guau guau?" ("Perro, ano ang ginagawa mo dito?")_

_"guau guau guau guau guau." ("Ako dapat ang magtatanong sa iyo. Halika na, umuwi na tayo.")_

_"guau." ("Hindi pwede")_

_"guau guau guau?" {"At bakit naman?")_

_"guau guau guau guau guau." ("Kunin mo ang mga gamit ko at mga naipon natin sa bahay tapos umuwi ka na sa inyo.")_

_"guau guau!" ("Hind pwede! Hindi kita iiwan dito!")_

Umubo siya saglit at ipinagpatuloy ang kanyang sinabi. _"guau guau guau guau." ("Masaya ako dahil ikaw ang aking naging matalik na kaibigan. Pero tapos na ang aking misyon dito sa mundo at tanggap ko na din ang aking kalagayan. ")_

_"guau guau guau guau!" ("Ernesto, hindi pa huli ang lahat! Dadalhin kita sa doktor! Susubukan kitang pagalingin!")_

Bubuhatin ko sana siya pero pinigilan niya ako at yinakap ako ng mahigpit. _"guau guau guau." ("Mamimiss kita.")_

* * *

Sinunod ko ang mga bilin niya at nagsimulang mag-empake. Pagkatapos kong mag-iwan ng isang sulat, tahimik akong umalis ng bahay habang tulog pa silang lahat at dumiretso na ako sa pier. Dahil nakakaintindi na ako ng Espanyol, nalaman ko na kung paano makakauwi sa amin.

Tulad ng dati, pumasok ako sa loob ng isang kahon na paakyat sa galleon dala-dala ang mga masasayang alaala at bagong pag-asa.

* * *

  **Disyembre 25, 1899**

_Mi querida Catalina, Juanito y Elena,_

_Sé que es difícil perder a Ernesto, así que lamento mucho dejar también esta casa para siempre. Le prometí que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y volveré a mi ciudad natal, que es Filipinas.  A decir verdad, no soy un perro corriente._

_Mi familia y mi gemelo son humanos, pero sigue siendo un misterio por qué me convertí en un perro. Mis padres tienen miedo de mirarme, por eso estoy acostumbrado a esconderme y quedarme en diferentes hogares toda mi vida._

_También admito que al principio, tengo miedo de estar contigo. Es porque sus semejantes fueron la razón por la que murió mi dueño. Pero después de ver tus buenas intenciones y darme una nueva vida, me di cuenta de que no todos los españoles son malos._

_Gracias por todo. Eres verdaderamente una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Que Dios te proteja y te conceda lo que tu corazón quiere._

_¡Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo! Siempre recuerda que los amo a todos._

_Respetuosamente tuyo,_

_Perro_

 

 _(_ **Disyembre 25, 1899**

_Mahal kong Catalina, Juanito at Elena,_

_Alam kong masakit ang pagkawala ni Ernesto pero kailangan ko na ding umalis sa bahay na ito. Pinangako ko kasi sa kanya na magiging mabuti ako at uuwi ako sa Pilipinas._

_Aaminin ko sa inyo, ang aking pamilya at ang aking kambal ay mga mortal pero lahat kami ay nagtataka kung bakit ako naging isang aso. Ang mga magulang ko ay takot sa akin kaya naman buong buhay ko ay sanay akong magtago at manirahan sa ibang bahay._

_Inaamin ko din noong una ay takot ako sa inyo. Yung mga kababayan mo kasi ang dahilan kaya namatay ang aking amo. Pero pagkatapos kong makita na mabubuti ang inyong intensyon para sa akin at binigyan niyo pa ako ng bagong buhay, doon ko napagtanto na hindi lahat ng mga Espanyol ay masasama._

_Maraming salamat sa lahat. Kayo ang isa sa mga magagandang bagay na dumating sa buhay ko. Nawa'y gabayan kayo ng Dios palagi at tutuparin niya kung ano ang gusto ng inyong mga puso._

_Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon! Palagi niyong tatandaan na mahal ko kayong lahat._

_Lubos na gumagalang,_

_Perro)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows the nickname "Doggo" since Danilo didn't left any trace of his ownership. Because of that, he was called "Perro" (which means "dog" in Spanish) by Ernesto and his owners.


	5. Por Fin Estoy en Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of a dog's epic adventure.

> _El hogar es donde tu corazón se siente cómodo con las personas que amas. (Ang bahay ay isang lugar kung saan ka komportable kasama ang mga taong mahal mo.)_

 

Pagbukas ng takip ng kahon kung saan ako nagtago, tumalon ako kaagad at tumakbo palayo sa mga tao. Ang daming nagbago sa paligid at napansin kong may mga dumating na bagong dayuhan. Hindi ako naligaw dahil ganun pa din naman ang itsura ng mga daan. Makalipas ng ilang oras ay nakarating na uli ako sa bahay. Hindi ko alam kung sino ang nasa loob kaya dumiretso na lang ako sa kweba kung saan ako nakatira dati.

 

* * *

 

Bigla akong nagising ako sa hikbi ng isang lalaki. Dahan-dahan akong naglakad upang sumilip sa gilid ng mga bato.

 

_"Akala ko kaya ko na pero hindi pa pala."_

 

Noong lumingon siya sa direksyon ko, nagtama ang aming mga mata at parehas kaming nabigla sa aming nakita

 

_"As--Doggo, ikaw ba talaga yan?!"_

_"K-kuya Julian?!"_

 

Tumakbo kami papunta sa isa't-isa at nagyakapan habang patuloy na dumadaloy ang luha sa mga mata namin. Pagkatapos nito ay umupo muna kami sa loob ng kweba upang makapagusap ng maayos.

 

_"Nabalitaan ko ang nangyari sa inyo dati pero pagdating namin doon ay huli na ang lahat kaya akala namin pati ikaw ay nawala na."_

Lumingon ako sa paligid. _"Parang may kulang sa atin ngayon."_

 _"Ah, si Goyong?"_ Huminga siya ng malalim. _"Ayun, namatay siya sa Labanan sa Pasong Tirad."_

 

Alam ko dapat magiging matapang ako sa dami ng mga nakakasama ko dati hanggang sa kanilang huling hininga pero dahil sa kanila ay may takot na ako ngayon sa mga baril, sa dugo, at sa mismong kamatayan. Nagwala ako pagkatapos marinig ang sinapit ni kambal at yinakap ako ng mahigpit ni Kuya. 

 

_"Pinangako ko sa inyo na hindi ko kayo pababayaan diba? Nabigo man ako sa kakambal mo, hindi ako papayag na ganun din ang sasapitin mong kapalaran. Kaya samahan mo ako at uuwi na tayo."_

_"Teka, paano sina itay at inay?"_

_""Bawal ka pa din magsalita at kumilos bilang isang normal na tao maliban kung kami lang ang kausap mo. Magpapanggap ka bilang bago naming alagang aso."_

_"Matatanggap na po kaya nila ako dahil doon?"_

_"Pasensiya na kung hindi ka namin naipagtanggol dati. Pero ngayon, handa akong ipaglaban ka at kung itatakwil ka pa rin nila, sabay na tayong lumayas ng bahay."_

_"P-pero..."_

_"Huwag ka nang umangal, Doggo. Hayaan mong makabawi ako sa lahat ng pagkukulang namin sa iyo dati."_

 

Binuhat niya ako at nagsimulang maglakad pauwi sa amin. Pagpasok namin sa loob ng bahay, laking gulat nina Itay at Inay noong nakita nila ako makalipas ng ilang dekada.

 

 _"Magandang gabi sa inyo! Nandito na po kami ng mga anak mo."_ Bati ni Kuya Julian sa kanila.

Bumaba ako at tumayo gamit ang dalawang paa. _"Kung hindi niyo pa rin po ako tanggap sa pamilyang ito, aalis na po ako at hindi ko na kayo gagambalain habang buhay."_

 _"Anak, huwag ka nang umalis. Bukas ang tahanang ito para sa iyo."_ Nagsimulang umiyak si Itay.

Lumapit sa akin si Inay upang yakapin ako at humagulgol siya. _"Mapapatawad mo ba kami sa lahat ng ginawa namin sa iyo dati?"_

Tumango ako at ngumiti kaya sumama na din sa yakapan sina Itay at Kuya Julian.

 

 

_" Hermano, bienvenido a casa." ("Kapatid, maligayang pagbabalik dito sa ating tahanan.")_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that writing an actual background story for a talking dog is a tedious task but I hope that everyone will also love this as much as I did. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a wrong reply in our GDM last night, it gave me an idea to write more about Doggo's backstory from his point of view. :)


End file.
